


Patronus

by Kishirokitsune



Series: Making a Difference [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Patronus, Post-War Hogwarts, Room of Requirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishirokitsune/pseuds/Kishirokitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stress of his final year catches up to him and Mathias snaps at the one person who has always been there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patronus

**Author's Note:**

> Mathias = Denmark (7th year, Gryffindor)  
> Lukas = Norway (6th year, Ravenclaw)  
> Berwald = Sweden (7th year, Hufflepuff)  
> Timo = Finland (6th year, Gryffindor)

“Leave.” Lukas's voice cut through the still and quiet air with a razor sharpness. He stared at Mathias, focusing solely on his boyfriend and ignoring everyone else around them. He didn't even spare his little brother a tiny glance when he walked past.

“Y'sure yer gonna be okay?” Berwald quietly asked.

Lukas nodded.

Berwald walked away without another word. If Lukas said he could handle it on his own, then he knew better than to question him. He did stop at the door to make sure everyone else was leaving the room, particularly Timo, who looked like he wanted to start talking. A single look had the short sixth year hurrying on his way.

The door shut with a solid _thunk_ as the last of the group left the Secret Room. Silence fell upon the remaining duo.

“You think I don't care,” Lukas said calmly.

Mathias flinches at the accusation, each word piercing deeply. “I didn't mean-”

“You did,” Lukas cut in. He took a step closer, reaching into his wand to retrieve his wand. “You think I don't feel.”

Mathias snapped his head up to stare at him in shock. “Luk-” He froze when he saw the wand in Lukas's hand, pointing in his direction. He slowly held up his hands. “Lukas, wait!”

Lukas swished his wand through the air and an intense, white light burst from the tip. It coalesced on the floor, swirling up into the form of a lion much bigger than any other, magical or otherwise.

It turned its blank gaze onto Mathias, who stood there, eyes wide, unable to move.

“You wanted to know why I didn't want anyone to see my patronus. This is why,” Lukas said, keeping his wand trained in front of him. “Do you remember what they are made up of?”

“Memories. Happy memories,” Mathias blurted out. He looked at the massive patronus in front of him in awe. Slowly, he reached out for it, stopping just centimeters away from the glowing muzzle.

The lion closed the difference.

Images flooded his vision, accompanied by a wave of emotions not belonging to him. They were just brief flickers; some Mathias recognized and others he did not.

The two of them holding hands as they walked through Hogsmeade. A smile and a laugh from Emil as he sat with his friends outside. Flying across the Quidditch pitch, blue robes flapping, racing for a small glint of gold. Patiently teaching Mathias how to dance properly. Summer vacation with Berwald and Timo. Emil being Sorted. Walking into the Secret Room for the first time. Their first kiss in the summer after Mathias's fourth year. Watching him and Timo square off for their epic second/third year prank war.

And lastly, the most clear vision of them all: sitting on the train on the first day of school and looking up to see a gangly, second-year Gryffindor with wild blond hair holding out a hand, a broad grin on his face.

Mathias blinked back tears as the images faded. “Lukas...”

The patronus bowed its head and then vanished. In its place stood Lukas.

“I love you, idiot,” he said. “The next time you start worrying or have doubts, come talk to me instead of shouting them out for all of our friends to hear.”

Mathias grimaced at the words. “I promise. Never again,” he vowed, reaching out and taking Lukas's hand. He lifted it up and gently kissed the back of it. “I love you, Lukas.”

There was a tiny smile on Lukas's face. “I know. Now get back to the Gryffindor room before Timo convinces everyone I've murdered you.”

Mathias laughed and agreed.

 


End file.
